Fae
by Beeeyaaatch
Summary: A mysterious girl is transported into Middle Earth where she must help the Fellowship. But, there is something special about her and Legolas definitely notices.
1. Faedon

Fae  
  
A girl wandered the cold, lonely harsh London streets search for a dry warm place to sleep for the night. She stumbled across an ally far removed from the main street and arranged some things so she would be comfortable for the night. She pulled her flimsy jacket tighter around herself, and tried to tuck her feet completely underneath her body so that she was almost laying in a fetal position. If you were passing by the alley you would have no idea she was there, which was exactly how she wanted it. It was hard to tell what she looked like in the dark, with baggy clothes, her eyes shut, and her hair greasy and grimy. If you could see her, you know she was really pretty, if you could get past the smell.  
  
Fae was alone, she'd always been alone; ever since she could remember, which wasn't that long ago. Fae woke up alone in a park when she was fourteen, and had been taking care of herself for the past two years. She had no memories, and no distinguishing characteristics; except for a tattoo that went around her right ankle. It was just a doodle or scribble, so Fae had no idea what it was. She got her name because around the time when she was fifteen, Fae would stay inside of libraries to pass the time, and read all sorts of books. Fae loved fiction, nonfiction, mystery, science fiction, action/adventure, current events, and educational volumes (which is why in only two years Fae was just as smart if not smarter than any adult), but her favorite by far was fantasy. She loved tales of knights and dragons, evil sorcerers and magical creatures, so she was called herself Faedon, which was an otherworldly being, roughly translated in Gaelic.  
  
Faedon, or Fae for short was sleeping peacefully. Unbeknownst to her, her ankle was glowing brightly. All of the sudden, an ethereal light surrounded her and she was no longer in the stinky, urine saturated alley. Though Fae did not awake in her new surroundings, she smiled in her sleep. For, subconsciously in her dreams, she knew it was her sixteenth birthday and things were bound to be more interesting. 


	2. Where am I?

Guess what peeps, I don't speak Elvish, I have never spoken Elvish, and I never will. Whenever you see this ( ~ around words you should know it's Elvish. Also, this is my second fic., so if you have any criticism or suggestions whatever feel free to let me know. Lates. 8)  
  
Fae's POV  
  
The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the unusual warmth of my surroundings. London is normally damp and rainy. I opened my eyes slowly due to the uncommon sunlight I felt on my face. I was also aware of the grass beneath my palms and the sound of rustling leaves in the background. *Where the Hell am I!!!!!!!! Damn this is strange.* I slowly got to my feet, the position I slept in that night made all my muscles sore. When I looked around more carefully I realized that I probably wasn't in London anymore, or England, or possibly not even on the same planet. Now most people in this situation would freak out or faint or something. I, however, am not most people. So, I decided to have a look around. Wherever I was, was certainly better than before. What I saw amazed me. There were beautifully large trees, and the sky was so blue I thought I must be a fish in the clearest, bluest ocean. There were various plants scattered in a random way, but the beauty of them made me think it wasn't random at all, as though some higher power had hired a landscaper. After walking for a while I came across a castle, which is the only way to describe it though it was so much more. It was so intricately designed; it must have taken thousands of years to create. *That's just ridiculous Fae, no one could possibly live that long.* I took a step towards this wonderful palace, but as soon as I did my progression was halted. Many people had gathered around me in a circle like formation with arrows pointed at my breast.  
  
There was something strange about these people; they were extraordinarily tall, much taller than my 5'4". There faces were by no means identical, but they were similar. There style was also the same; they had straight long hair that was either light blond or dark brown, which was in contrast to my mousy brown/auburn hair. Their eyes were brilliant shades of blue or the darkest shade of brown, very nearly black. My eyes were a unique violet color; that I knew would set me apart from others no matter where I was. One of them, with pale blond hair, deep blue eyes, ethereal luminescent skin, a strong build, and the best pair of cheekbones I have ever seen spoke to me. He said ~what are you doing here? You are trespassing on Rivendale land. ~ It sounded strange the way he said it, but I understood him. I said "Please, I do not know how I came to be here; and I certainly was not aware that I was trespassing on private property." "You are human?" *Huh.* "Yes. Aren't you?" "No, we are elves." He was much less angry, and not at all threatening when he said this because of the look of bewilderment in my eyes. However, when he said he was an elf, my eyes changed from scared to disbelieving. He then proceeded to push a strand of hair behind his ear so that I could get a look at. a pointed ear!!!!! Alright, I said I was not like most people in that I don't react to things in a predictable way, but an elf and pointy ears was too much. I fainted.  
  
~She is obviously no threat, and is in need of assistance. We should bring her to the healers, or at the very least let her rest. ~ ~Agreed. But Legolas, if she becomes a threat.~ ~I know, I know, she is my responsibility.~ With that, he picked up the small girl with little effort and brought her inside to be taken care of. 


	3. Wow, I speak Elvish!

Fae's POV  
  
Fae awoke, as was typical when fainting. She found herself in a comfortable bed, with the memory of last night's dream on her mind. *What a strange dream.* She adjusted to the change in brightness, and heard ~You're awake, how are you feeling? "Who are you?" At the question the owner of the voice, a young compassionate girl, had a look of bewilderment on her face. ~I only speak Sindarin/Quenya.~ "Huh?" ~Can you understand what I'm saying?~ "Yes, so you must be speaking English.~Who are you?~" ~O, so you do speak Elvish.~ ~No I don't!~ ~You are speaking it right now.~ ~O, okay.~(a/n: alright, I know that is not a very realistic reaction, but why don't you try and see how easy it is!) ~Are you feeling alright?~ ~Yes, I'm fine thank you.~ ~Good, my name is Rhiannon, what's your's?~ ~I'm Faedon.~ ~That's a rather odd name.~ ~Yes, it is unique even where I come from.~ ~Where is that?~ ~From. never mind.~ ~Your Elvish is very good for a human, how did you learn?~ ~I don't know, I only realized I spoke it a moment ago, when you told me.~ ~Very interesting.~ ~Rhiannon, what am I doing here?~ ~You don't know? Of course not you were unconscious. You fainted, and Legolas brought you to my father the healer. You have not awoken for almost two days.~ ~Legolas?~ ~Yes, the prince of Mirkwood. He is very handsome and kind.~ ~O, do you have a crush on him?~ ~No, I am engaged to Elrohir. But, I am quite fond of Legolas.~ ~You must promise to thank him for me, now if you don't mind I really must be headed off.~ ~Where are you going?~ ~I have no idea, but I have encroached upon your kindness for much too long. And I'll have to leave before nightfall so that I can find shelter.~ ~No, no. Don't even think about leaving. The prince will be distraught if you run off. Besides, there are not many other females here, it would be nice to have a friend to talk to. Please won't you stay? You have not yet outworn our hospitality.~ ~Well. If you insist. I would love to stay.~ ~Wonderful, I just know that we'll get along fantastically, and you can tell me everything about you.~  
  
Fae smiled at that, but it came off more as a grimace. Fortunately Rhiannon didn't notice and proceeded to ask her every manner of question. Fae tried to be polite, and answer, but she had no intention of telling the sweet woman her innermost secrets. They continued to make conversation, well Rhiannon talked about gossip, clothes, and boys and Fae listened attentively while letting Rhiannon treat her like a Barbie doll. She was glad for the attention, but put off by being so close to someone, and wearing a dress, and being naked. Besides, Fae had the chance of some nice clean clothes, and a warm bath, and good companionship. Fae was eager to thank the prince, and the peo. er elves that were gracious enough to let her stay here, but she wasn't used to being around so many people, let alone royalty. O well.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
I was looking forward to finding out how the strange and mysterious girl was doing. She looked quite tired and scared, and I desperately wanted to ease her worries. Unfortunately, Lord Elrond was keeping me busy with talk about an upcoming misfortune. But I wasn't really paying attention because I had no idea what he was talking about, and besides it most certainly didn't involve me. I greatly admire Lord Elrond, but he is much too serious. I shall see her soon, hopefully.  
  
[a/n: sorry it took me so long to update, it wasn't actually writer's block. just extreme laziness on my part. O well, I finally did it. Also, will Lego and Fae have a second encounter? Maybe.] 


	4. Hobbits are the nicest people

[A/n: ok, so I know this is a Mary Sue. so deal with it. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it. I have been getting some really hurtful reviews. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for constructive criticism and even a flame now and then; but some were just plain mean. I promise everything in my story has a purpose, and eventually all the loose ends will be tied up. Also, major thanx to all the people who wrote such nice reviews. I really appreciate it. This is only my second fic., and although I have the story pretty much planned out, I am having trouble with details. I'll figure it out eventually, but it would be really helpful if you give me some ideas or tips. Luv B.]  
  
Fae's POV  
  
Rhiannon had left not long ago; and although Fae had seen the outside of Rivendale, she had not yet looked around. As soon as she stepped outside of her room, she was smacked full force into a moving object. No wait, not an object; a being. The collision caused both Fae and the creature she hit to fall on the ground. From her position, Fae saw a little boy. Actually, he had an older face, though he was very short; he was very cute in an 'aaaawwww' sort of way.  
  
"O, I am dreadfully sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done. I'm Merry. and who might you be?" he spoke with a Scottish accent, or so it seemed. He was most certainly not from my earth.  
  
"I'm Fae. I'm sorry Merry; I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"It's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either. I was in such a hurry to get to the dining room I didn't see you. Where were you going?"  
  
"I don't know really, I was just taking a look around, or I was going to. I really don't know my way around here."  
  
"Me neither, I'm here with some friends of mine on a very important mission. Would you like to meet them?"  
  
Now, as you know I very much dislike being around too many people at once, but there was something about this Merry that put me at ease. He made me feel comfortable, and I took an instant liking to him. If his friends were anything like him, I knew we would get along fine. "Yes, that would be nice. Are they here?"  
  
He immediately jumped up, with an energy and excitement I envied. He offered me his little hand which I gratefully accepted.  
  
"Pippin, Sam, Frodo. come here I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, 3 more little people appeared. Two of them had the same joviality and good nature as Merry, but the other had sadness about him. As though he had a great responsibility, and a great sadness. I knew that feeling well.  
  
"And who might this lovely lady be?" the chubby one asked.  
  
I blushed extensively at the compliment. No one had ever called me lovely before; or complimented me at all for that matter. He must be an awfully sweet fellow to say something like that.  
  
"Her name is Fae, and we bumped into each other. She said she'd like to meet you." Thankfully Merry spoke for me, since I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you Lady Fae. I am Sam Wise Gamgee, but you may call me Sam."  
  
"And I fair Fae, am Pippin, at your service." He stuck out his hand as if to shake mine, as I returned the gesture he kissed my palm. At that point I was positively purple. I had never met such nice people in all my life. Though to be fair, I couldn't remember over half of it.  
  
"I'm Frodo." A short greeting from the sad looking one, but it was followed by a warm smile. I felt an instant affinity with Frodo.  
  
"Lady Fae, we are headed to the dining room to eat breakfast, would you care to accompany us?" Pippin asked.  
  
At that moment I realized how hungry I was; I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten. A couple days? A week?  
  
"I would love to, that is if it is alright with the rest of you." "We would be delighted." Merry exclaimed.  
  
Sam also seemed to agree with that sentiment. And Frodo caught my eye and gave me a genuine smile.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to eat a big breakfast. I'm positively starved. Fae you can sit next to me. You have to tell me everything there is to know about you. Where are you from? What's your favorite food? How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Sam asked.  
  
I chuckled at his enthusiasm, and was very excited to get to know these little people better. Especially Frodo, he seems to understand what it's like to be truly alone.  
  
As we approached the dining hall, I chose a seat; the others took seats around me. Merry and Sam sat on either side of me, and Pippin and Frodo on either side of them. I was in the middle, and I rather like being surrounded by friends.  
  
During breakfast I learned that these little beings were Hobbits, or Halflings. They were from a place called the Shire, which seemed like a wonderful place, and they were all on some sort of adventure. They couldn't tell me more than that, but I could tell Frodo was involved deeply somehow. This explained his quiet and subdued nature. Given my inquisitive nature, and my imminent thirst for knowledge, I was very curious about this 'adventure'. I decided one way or another I would find out about it.  
  
The food was quite delicious, though at that point any food would have tasted like gourmet cooking. As I ate voraciously, a noticed a woman staring at me. She had much darker brown hair than mine, and bright eyes. She was very pretty, and had an air of importance about her. She continued to stare, and I realized my table manners were sorely lacking. I looked at the Hobbits to try to copy their eating habits, but their manners were worse than mine; yet it somehow fit them. I ate slowly, and made sure to leave food left on my plate. I was still famished, but I did not wish to offend or appear rude in any way; after all I was a guest here. The Hobbits suggested after breakfast we should play by the trees and in the grass. I agreed, and waited for them to finish. I nervously clasped my hands on my lap and looked down at them. Just in case the woman was still staring, I looked up again. The lady was gone! I nearly shot out of my chair when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and was met face to face with her.  
  
"Hello. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Arwen. I noticed you across the room, and decided to come and meet you. These large banquets can be quite boring, and I would love to chat with you. I haven't seen you here before, are you from a neighboring province?" Despite my earlier impression of her, I found her to be quite friendly and kind. She was not judging me at all, simply curious as to my identity.  
  
"Hello, I'm Fae. It is nice to meet you. I'm not from here. I'm from far away."  
  
"Ah, so you are the maid Legolas found in the wood. He said you were quite pretty, now I know why."  
  
I was in shock. A prince thought I was pretty. No way. Arwen was just being nice.  
  
"Arwen, these are my friends; Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo." I pointed to each respectively, though they didn't notice they were too busy eating.  
  
"Yes, we've met."  
  
"O, would you like to come with us. We were about to explore the trees, and enjoy the fresh air."  
  
"I would love to, but I can not. As daughter of Lord Elrond I am required to stay. It is my duty. Perhaps another time."  
  
"Definitely." As I said this, the Hobbits had miraculously finished eating. "It seems as though my companions have done eating."  
  
"Hello Arwen, we were about to go outside; would you like to join us?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Alas I cannot Pippin, but thank you for asking."  
  
The Hobbits were out the door. I was close behind and heading out the door, when at the same exact moment a man, no correction elf, was coming in. Luckily he saw me before a collision could occur. As he saw me, he seemed to stop in his tracks. I got a good look at him and realized he was the most handsome creature I had ever seen, or could possibly imagine. He had long light blond hair with a few tiny braids and blue- blue eyes. He seemed familiar somehow, but that was impossible. I would most certainly have the memory of a man like that etched in my memory. I mumbled a polite 'excuse me' and quickly passed by him to catch up to the hobbits.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
That was her. That was the girl. When I saw her caked in dirt I could tell she was pretty, but in that dress, with her hair shining and partially up; she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. And that includes Elven maidens and the beauty of nature. For a human, her face is pixie-like, and her figure is that of an elf. But that is not what is most intriguing, her eyes are a mysterious shade that entrances and mystifies me. I have never seen such a color anywhere, and never have I seen such expressive and mysterious orbs. She truly is something. But what? Or who? I must discover the truth behind that luminescent sea of violet. 


End file.
